


嫂子

by 1019jr



Category: 77 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 壳爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1019jr/pseuds/1019jr
Relationships: 壳爱





	嫂子

刘嘉裕认为杨长青是雌性生物，但并不是说他是女人，而仅仅是为了表达与“雄性”相对的那个概念，一种相较于男女之说更原始的概念，不受刻板印象绑架的生理特征和本能。刘嘉裕就是总是围在他身边使尽浑身解数求爱的雄性，不知道也不在意产生后代是不是交配的必然结果，只知道要是自己得不到杨长青就会持续狂躁，有几率在角力或以头抢地中失血过多直接死亡。

这种奇特的吸引力反射到现实生活中就是刘嘉裕几乎每时每刻都粘在杨长青身上的手和目光，就连回到只有两人独处的家里他都要在浴室门口按着杨长青的肩膀强迫自己刚洗漱完毕吸收够了香味的伴侣接吻，而他嘴里还有麦芽糖在高温环境二次发酵的气味。他污染杨长青洁净的口腔，把温柔的雌性、妻子、意义上的初恋熏个半醉，涎水流到脖颈也不去擦拭，只晓得在两人唇齿分离那一刻搂着刘嘉裕的后颈追上去腰继续亲。

刘嘉裕干脆又把他带回浴室，手臂环过腰肢令他身体与自己紧贴，手掌垫在后脑勺亲得杨长青避无可避，起初还粘人地伸出舌头勾勒他的唇线，后来就只张着嘴半眯眼睛放任其动作，细碎的泪挂在睫毛上，舌头被另一条舌头裹缠吸吮，自己也吞了不少含有酒精的口水，这让杨长青有一种被侵犯的感觉，但这样的侵犯也是被他自己允许的。刘嘉裕终于从他口腔离开转而埋进肩窝锁骨又舔又咬，他感到自己的乳头开始痒痛，阴穴粘腻发烫，一边无意义地躲闪一边去捧刘嘉裕的脑袋，说：“哥哥，还想亲你。”

用一点唾液就能检测出一个人的祖宗十八代，现在他们俩却互相吞吃不属于自己的基因，刘嘉裕直接捏住杨长青两腮迫使他最大限度地暴露口腔，勾起舌尖去刷舐细嫩敏感的上颚，杨长青的肩膀往后贴，腰又被他箍紧无法动弹，只能从鼻腔发出几声哼音屈起膝盖蹭刘嘉裕的大腿侧面。


End file.
